Four Times The Doctor Visits Castiel, And One Time Castiel Visits Him
by WatchUsFall
Summary: A oneshot showing the Doctor (11) and Castiel's relationship through their first five meetings. Sweet, bit of fluff, additional information inside. First chapter from Castiel's point of view, second from the Doctor's.
1. Chapter 1: Castiel

**I don't know what I'm doing, I don't own anything, and frankly, I have no idea where this came from. I'm sorry if either the Doctor or Cas or anyone really are a little OOC, I tried to make everyone sound like their respective people as much as possible, but I had to change a LITTLE bit to make the story happen.**

**This isn't really set at any particular time, between adventures with Amy and Rory for the Doctor I suppose, and sometime in the Apocalypse for Castiel, but they know Crowley...**

**Read and review please, even if it's to say it sucks - CONSTRUCTIVE criticism will be thought on, while mindless flamers will be thrown into a pit of icy doom!**

**Oh and yes, I did in fact use the "He's like the fire, and ice, and rage, and the storm in the heart of the sun." etc from the Doctor Who episode Family of Blood. It worked, so why the Hell not?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The first time the Doctor visits Castiel, it's more than a little bit odd, and the Winchesters are in shock.

It was an average day for the Winchester boys and their Angelic friend. Sam, Dean, and Castiel were all sitting in the latest grungy hotel room, discussing the Apocalypse when they heard it.

"Whee-oo, whee-oo, whee-oo."

The trio looked up in surprise - well, the Winchesters looked surprised, Castiel simply furrowed dark eyebrows and stared - as a 1960's wooden police box slowly materialised in the smack-bang middle of the room. Only moments later, one brilliant blue door opened, and a strange man walked out.

He was young, looking to be mid to late twenties, with shaggy brown hair just a tiny bit overgrown and warm green eyes that defied the rest of the man in their age. He was like... Childishness and ancientness in one body. He wore a rather... Odd ensemble, consisting of a tweed jacket, red suspenders, a pale purple shirt, navy pants and shiny black shoes. Completing the look was a bright red bowtie that the man fiddled with as he stepped fully out of the box and grinned at them. "Hello!" He greeted enthusiastically. "Who might you be?"

Getting over their shock, Dean and Sam had their guns in their hands and pointed at the strange man in a flash. He put his hands up in surrender, grimacing. "Oh, not guns, I really hate guns."

"Who are you?" Dean demanded, glaring at him in mistrust.

The man beamed at them again, guns apparently forgotten without a second thought as he skipped forward and outstretched a hand to the oldest Winchester. "I'm the Doctor! Hello!" He seemed very excited for some reason.

"Doctor... who?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. "Just the Doctor! Do you mind lowering those guns? They," He leaned forward to finish the sentence in a whisper, and gave a slight cough. "They make me uncomfortable."

"You are not human." Castiel spoke finally, brows still furrowed as he assessed the man - this 'Doctor'.

The Doctor turned to him, grinning widely again - he seemed to do that a lot - and jumped over to him. "Nope! Time Lord, actually, the last... But what are you?" A brief flash of sadness crossed his face as he spoke of his species, but then it was gone, and he whipped a strange, whirring green device out of his jacket and aimed it at Castiel, making it buzz.

The Angel stared at the small... thing, even more confused than before. "What is that device?" He asked the Time Lord.

"Sonic Screwdriver." The Doctor told him, looking up through floppy brown hair to smile widely at the puzzled being. "It scans things." He flicked the device up to check it and positively beamed at the results. "Oh... You! You are amazing! An Angel! Really! Never thought I'd see the day! MUCH better than Weeping Angels, I didn't want to blink for weeks!" He scanned the confused Angel again as he rambled, grinning when the results came back the same. "What's your name?" The Doctor asked him curiously.

"Castiel." He replied, still frowning, though finding the childish excitement of the alien in front of him almost... endearing.

"Pleasure to meet you Castiel." The Doctor smiled, and stepped back a little to hold a hand out to the Angel, the latter finding himself almost saddened at the loss of proximity. He shook the strange mans hand hesitantly. "Likewise."

"Will someone please tell me what the HELL is going on here?" Dean demanded, breaking through the two non-humans moment, and making them turn their heads to him in surprise.

"Right, sorry!" The Doctor bounded back to the Winchesters. "I'm the Doctor, alien, Time Lord, two hearts, time traveller, brilliant at cards, and that" He pointed at the box he had appeared in, "Is my TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space, a BEAUTY, if I may say so myself." He stroked the box's side for a second, before continuing. "I saw a disturbance on the scanners, decided to pop in and check it out. I assume that was your celestial friend over there. Now, I didn't get either of your names, and could I also perhaps have the date, location and the nearest store that will sell me a fez?"

The Winchesters, to put it lightly, were stunned. Sam recovered first, though his first words were: "What the Hell?"

Castiel decided to step in before the Doctor could start rambling again. "This is Sam and Dean Winchester, they are hunters of evil supernatural beings." He explained to the curious Time Lord. "It is the 6th of April, 2010, and we are in Massachusetts, America. I do not know where you may acquire a... fez."

The Doctor nodded thoughtfully, before clapping his hands. "I can buy one somewhere else. Well, wonderful meeting you, I really should be off. Got a dreadful problem concerning a parrot, a shoe and the President. See you again, Castiel, Sam, Dean." He nodded with a smile to the three before leaping back into his machine - the TARDIS, as he had called it - and in seconds, the wheezing sound was back, and the box dematerialised as quickly as it had come.

Dean broke the stunned silence a minute later.

"What the Hell just happened?"

The second time the Doctor visits, Castiel has researched a bit more among the ranks of Heaven, and learned as much as he could about Time Lords, what he discovers as their home planet - Gallifrey -, the Time War, and most importantly, this 'Doctor', this one known as 'the lonely angel', and 'The Oncoming Storm'.

"Demons run when a good man goes to war." Castiel muttered to himself quietly, flipping the page of yet another book concerning the mysterious Doctor. Castiel... Had quickly become obsessed. Whenever he had the time he was researching, looking up every scrap of information he could find on the remarkable man with his blue box. Another turn of the page, and the Angel is so engrossed in his book that he doesn't hear it at first. Doesn't hear it at all, in fact, until a familiar voice chirps. "Castiel!" He turns in a flash to see a sight he'd been secretly hoping for ever since their last - and first - odd meeting.

"Doctor." The Angel greets, and the Time Lord grins at him. He gives an awkward smile back, and for a few seconds there is silence. But this is the Doctor we're talking about, and nothing could keep him quiet for long, least of all when he has company. "So, I see you've been looking me up." The Doctor trotted over to him, and Castiel almost blushed. Almost.

"I would have asked, but-" The Time Lord waves him off.

"It's fine. Though next time, just call. I'll set the TARDIS to hear you."

Castiel smiled softly as the Doctor starts to ramble about great things in his TARDIS, though little of the terms make sense to him.

They spend the rest of the evening in each others company, talking of lighthearted things, past times - the Doctor even explained some of the finer points of Time Lord-ology to him, explaining of their two hearts, regeneration, Time And Relative Dimension In Space (TARDIS), anything the scribes had missed when they wrote of the Lords of Time. When he spoke of the Time War, his whole demeanor changed to one of a defeated man, and Castiel, feeling the strange urge to comfort him, placed on his shoulder. Though it was unfamiliar and awkward, the way the Doctor smiled at the Angel made it completely worth it.

When it came time for the Doctor to leave - giant, flesh-eating hamsters commanded his attention this time - Castiel didn't really know what to say. They stood awkwardly for a while, before the Time Lord just grinned and pulled him into a hug.

"It was a pleasure talking to you again, Castiel. And don't forget to call if you ever need anything." Though the alien, hearing most called him Cas, asked if the Angel wanted him to call him that instead, Castiel liked the way his name rolled off the others tongue, smooth and fluid.

"Likewise, Doctor. I shall remember that." He replied, with a small smile, awkwardly returning the hug. He found he liked the feeling of the Time Lord's arms around him, but all too soon they pulled apart, and after another exchanged smile, Castiel was left standing alone, the echoed wheezing of the TARDIS fading away around him.

The third time the Doctor 'pops in', it's because Castiel calls, and the Doctor rescues him, and Castiel finds a slightly more literal meaning for that strange poem of demons and the Doctor.

The Holy Fire blazes around him, and yet again Castiel berates himself internally for falling into such a - now - obvious trap. The demon dances around him and crows of how proud Lucifer will be of her, how she will be rewarded by the Father of Demons. He tunes her out, focusing instead on how to get out of here.

The first thing that comes to mind is to try and trick her. That is quickly dismissed. He was never good at tricks anyway, and this demon seemed remarkably intelligent for one not very high in the ranks of Hell.

The second thing he thought of was the Winchesters. Again, quickly dismissed. They had no idea of where he was, and he had no way to reach them.

The third thing... The Doctor. He HAD said to call if the Angel needed anything after all. And he said the TARDIS would be able to pick up his call.

Deciding quickly that this was the best form of action, despite his slight embarrassment at having to call for just ONE demon, Castiel lifted his head to the sky, and both thinking and saying, whispered simply: "Doctor."

The demon was looking at him weirdly, but he dismissed her, thinking/saying again, stronger this time. "Doctor."

Mere seconds later there is the familiar grinding, wheezing noise, and Castiel smiles involuntarily. It is extraordinary how quickly the sound had grown on him. The smile disappears, however, when stepping out of the TARDIS, instead of the smiling, bouncing Time Lord Castiel is used to seeing, there comes a different Doctor.

He had the same face and outfit, so he had not regenerated. But his whole demeanor had changed.

Green eyes were hard and full of rage. Pink lips usually pulled up into an excited grin were set into a clenched line. No longer is he playful and clumsy and adorable. This is a Doctor who is angry. This is the Oncoming Storm.

The demon seems to sense the danger she is in, and starts backing away, eyes wide. "Who- who are you?" She asks stammeringly, cocky attitude gone in the face of this extraordinary man. "Did you lay a hand on him?" The Doctor's voice was lower than usual, and dark with anger. "Wha-what-" "Did you touch him?" The question is more forceful this time as the Doctor starts his approach to the retreating demon. "I- I was under orders. He was- He was not to be harmed." The Doctor's glare did not falter. "Then you are lucky." Castiel stared, wide eyed as the demon was backed against the wall. "Who are you?" The Doctor smirked darkly. "I'm the Doctor. Basically," The smirk widened. "Run."

That was all it took, and the demon fled from her vessel, the black smoke rising in the air and out the open door.

The Doctor took a deep breath, and turned to the stunned Angel, still trapped in Holy Fire. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly. Castiel swallowed, and nodded. "Yes. However, the demon will tell others of this. Word will spread quickly through the ranks." "Let it." The Doctor dismissed, eyes still dark. "Let all the demons of Hell know that you. Are. Protected." He took a step closer to the Angel on each of the last three words, and Castiel shivered involuntarily. It was a pleasant shiver, but still dark. Seeming to suddenly see the circle of Holy Fire, the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the sprinkler above their heads. Immediately water began to pour down, and the Fire was extinguished.

"Demons run." Castiel said quietly. The Doctor looked up at him, momentarily confused. "Demons run when a good man goes to war. That was the poem." The Time Lord looked down, slightly saddened by what he had done, though not, it seemed, repentant.

Castiel stepped forward and placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "Thank you." He told him, and he meant it. He knew the Doctor was usually a man of peace, and that he had gotten so angry over a demon capturing him was both scary and flattering.

The alien looked up at him, and suddenly they were in a hug, and Castiel didn't know how he had existed without the Doctor's hugs before because the few he had had did not fail to make him feel ridiculously warm inside.

Then Castiel flies them and the TARDIS back to the little apartment Dean had bought him 'just in case', and they waste away the rest of the day talking and smiling awkwardly until the Doctor is back to his usual cheerful self, and then eventually has to go, before which they hug again, and Castiel worries he may be getting addicted to these hugs, addicted to the Doctor in general really, and what scares him is that he really doesn't mind at all.

The fourth time the Doctor visits, Castiel is worried of his feelings, and the Doctor himself decides it's time to show the Angel what his sexy - ahem, sorry, the TARDIS - can really do. (Also known as the Doctor decides there is something a little more sexy than his TARDIS, and the old girl becomes matchmaker.)

The wheezing of the TARDIS comes when Castiel is thinking. He is becoming worryingly fond of his Doctor.

Wait, 'his'? THE. Not HIS, THE Doctor. Yes, that's what he meant.

'These feelings must stop.' The Angel decides.

And yet, when the blue box fully materialises, he still finds himself smiling more than he has in weeks because it has been a while since the Doctor has visited and yes, alright, he MISSED the overgrown child of a Time Lord, that he can admit.

So when the Doctor pops his head out the door and asks if he wants to see something truly amazing, Castiel doesn't hesitate in standing and practically running through the doors into the alien's precious blue box.

Now, Castiel is an Angel of the Lord, he can't be impressed easily, and yet he would easily admit that the TARDIS was the most beautiful piece of technology he had ever seen. He stared in awe at the orange and green, the coral-like columns, the wires hanging from the ceiling, the glass floor. "Just how much bigger is the inside than the outside?" Castiel asked curiously, eyes wide. The Doctor smirked at him. "You don't want to know. How big are your wings?" A strange feeling overcome him and he mimicked the Doctor's smirk without really knowing why. "You don't want to know." The Angel looked away so didn't see the alien's expression. Unknown to him, the Doctor's eyes had darkened, and his thoughts had turned to something quite a bit less innocent than the Angel's. 'That is quite possibly the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Sorry sexy.' He thought, patting the console comfortingly, though the TARDIS hummed, seeming almost... Amused.

Castiel's voice snapped the Doctor out of his mental admiration of the Angel's smirk. "She is... Sentient." He spoke in wonder, and the floppy haired alien smiled. "Yeah. We've been through a lot together, this old girl and I." He patted the console affectionately again, and the ship whirred happily in response.

"Now!" The Doctor spun to grin at the awed Angel's form, and he waggled his eyebrows. "What do you say we take her for a run? We'll be back in a flash, and I'll put her on random - she can pick anywhere in the Universe, anytime." Castiel smiled at him, wider than he had in a long time. "That sounds great." The Angel told him, making the Doctor beam again.

"Brilliant!" He whirled, running around the console, flicking a switch here, pressing a button there. "You might want to hold on." He advised, before getting a tight grip himself, snapping one last object that looked suspiciously like a human's musical recorder and laughing out: "GERONIMO!"

Immediately the machine was off, crashing through the Vortex (of which the Doctor had explained to Castiel at their second meeting), and the two inhuman beings were thrown around the console room, laughing - even on Castiel's part - until finally, nearly half a minute later, the TARDIS gave one last (almost purposeful seeming) lurch, sending Castiel crashing into the Doctor as she landed, and quieted.

Breathless and grinning, the two did not realise their position for a few moments until Castiel shifted, and suddenly it was all startlingly clear. Castiel was lying over the Doctor, hands on either side of his head, knees on either side of his legs, and lips dangerously close to the others.

Smiles faded, and Castiel could feel the alien's breath hot against his mouth. Just a little bit closer...

And then the TARDIS gave another, this time involuntary jolt, and they thought they heard her grumble in anger at the movement as they were both thrown away from each other, and the moment was gone.

A quick breath and then the Doctor was back on his feet, brushing away the moment to think on later.

Castiel was on much the same track of thought, deciding to analyze whatever just happened when he was alone.

"Right! Ready to see what's out there?" The Doctor asked him excitedly. Smiling, Castiel nodded. This was the most he had smiled in such a short amount of time in... Too long.

Running to the doors the Doctor placed one hand on the handle, turning back to Castiel with a grin. "Coming?"

Following the floppy haired man down the ramp, the Angel took a deep breath. Another smile, and then the Doctor opened the door.

Both Castiel and the Doctor gasped at the sight awaiting them outside. The TARDIS was floating in the deep of space, and right in front of them, was a massive flaming rock, passing so close it seemed almost close enough to touch. The fire was white, and brighter than any normal flame. A comet, just starting to burn.

"Beautiful." Castiel breathed, watching wide eyed.

'Yeah...' The Doctor agreed silently, but he wasn't watching the comet.

Carefully sitting down on the TARDIS' edge, the alien reached up and tugged on the Angel's trench coat. Taking the hint but with blue eyes still wide, Castiel sat next to the Doctor with a smile.

For a moment they sat in silence, before Castiel looked up at the Doctor and sighed, content. "Thank you, Doctor." He said sincerely.

The Doctor smiled at him, calm for once. "It's my pleasure."

Suddenly, the TARDIS tilted, and Castiel automatically leaned closer against the Doctor.

No words were exchanged - no words were needed, though Castiel blushed slightly, and neither moved for the rest of their time watching the comet pass by.

The next time Castiel is the one who 'drops in', feelings are exposed, the TARDIS is happy, and really, it was his Father's fault for making the Doctor such a beautiful being.

Castiel was restless. These... FEELINGS at first had been confusing, and definitely not meant for Angels to experience. It was meant to be impossible! But the Time Lord was something else, and as he sometimes said, "It's not impossible, just a bit improbable."

But now... He knew what he wanted to do. He just didn't know if he COULD do it.

There would be no problem getting to the Doctor - he wouldn't call, he could simply fly, and it would take him no time at all. (The Time Lord had made an adorable pout at it, but had finally allowed Castiel to mark the inside of the TARDIS doors with several different protection sigils, and also adding his own sign, so he himself could find him.)

Deciding to, as Dean would say, 'man up and just do it', he stood, and with a flutter of wings, vanished from the room, and reappeared in the familiar Type-40 to a sight that took his breath away.

The Doctor was on his back, minus tweed jacket, with his shirt sleeves rolled up, little spots of grease over his clothes, face and hair, working on the console of the TARDIS. For some obscure reason - at least to him - the picture made Castiel smile. It was almost... Domestic. Well, as domestic as a 900+ year old Time Lord fixing his time machine while an ancient Angel of the Lord stood by could be.

Finally noticing the Angel standing by his feet, the Doctor pushed away from the console and pulled himself up, grinning at his friend. He didn't know when they'd become friends, but they had. It was just... There. They complimented each other. Each had played a part in a war against their own people. Each had found brilliant friends - and lost them. They were different and the same - the Time Lord and the Angel.

"Hey, Castiel!" The Doctor greeted happily.

"I've been thinking, Doctor." The Angel spoke gravely, and the Time Lord's smile fell. "What is it?" He asked, worried. "There is something I have been meaning to do for a long time now, I think, I simply did not realise it until a mere day ago." The Doctor furrowed his brow more. "Castiel, what's wro-"

And then his question was cut off by soft lips on his, moving in the best way possible against his own and damn it if an Angel should be allowed to be such a good kisser. Getting over his surprise, the Doctor lifted his hands to twine his fingers in Castiel's dark hair, pulling them closer together and responding eagerly.

When they finally pulled apart, they were breathless, and grinning, and the Doctor asked, "So... This is...?" And Castiel nodded, and words failed both of them so they just kissed again.

Neither of them noticed the pleased hum of the TARDIS, or the sighing noise that sounded a little bit like 'finally'. Because in her opinion, this had been far too long in the coming really, and for a long time the Time Lord and his Angel stood in a sweet embrace.

EXTRA

When Dean and Sam find out, Crowley is there, and it's all the demons fault.

"So," Castiel looked up from his slightly stiff position on Bobby's couch to watch the demon Crowley as he began to speak. "Word has been practically FLYING through the ranks, Angel. In fact I'm surprised it took me this long to hear of it." Castiel is not stupid, he knows where this is going. He had not been LYING to the Winchesters exactly, he just didn't want to tell them just yet. He planned to do it AFTER the Apocalypse, if they all survived that is. But oh no. That irritating demon the Doctor had saved him from was bound to blab at some point. Still, no reason to just walk right into it.

"I have no interest in the rumours of demons, Crowley." Castiel informed him, keeping his face blank. It wasn't hard - he was usually like that anyway.

The demon smirked at him. "Oh I think you'll be interested in this little piece of news VERY much."

"Just spit it out, Crowley!" Dean snapped, annoyed.

Crowley's smirk widened. "Word is, little Castiel here, has a protector. A man both ancient and young, who doesn't die and is always alone. An alien - Time Lord, correct?"

Castiel had no idea how Crowley had found out even that much, but it didn't matter now. The Winchesters were shaking their heads, both with raised eyebrows.

"An alien, Crowley, really?" Sam asked skeptically. "That's ridiculous, man." Dean decided to chip in. "Yeah. The most we've come was that guy who I'm pretty sure was high and had some sort of ability to make us see things. It's all stupid."

"Is it?" Crowley raised an eyebrow. "They say this man, he calls himself 'the Doctor'." Castiel could see Dean and Sam starting to understand as the demon continued, turning to the Angel. "They say whole armies, turn and run away in fear when he comes near. They say he burns, like fire, and ice, and rage, and the storm in the heart of the sun. That he can see the turn of the Universe, and can feel the world spin. That he's a soldier, a mighty warrior. Apparently he left his own people to die. And they say..." He smirks at the increasingly agitated Castiel. "He's a monster."

That was the final straw and in a snap second Crowley was shoved against a wall, Castiel growling and holding him back. "He is NOT a monster." The Angel warned angrily. Crowley just smiled. "I knew it was true. So tell me, is the poem true as well?" Dean and Sam were forgotten now, it was just Angel versus demon. Crowley began to recite the poem, smirking, knowing it just riled Castiel up more. "'Demons run when a good man goes to war. Night will fall and drown the sun when a good man goes to war. Friendship dies and true love lies. Night will fall and the dark will rise when a good man goes to war.'" Crowley smirked yet again. "Back off, Angel. You know you can't hurt me." And then Castiel is gone, and Crowley is free, and the Winchesters are, once again, confused.

They do work it out eventually. The brothers Castiel cares so much for accept it, and they insist on finally meeting the Doctor. When Crowley meets him, he gets a shock that the legend acts most of the time as an overgrown child in an adults body, but recovers quickly, and offers the Doctor a glass of scotch.

Castiel even gets to meet Amy and Rory, who were apparently the Doctor's 'on-off companions'. They both seem a bit surprised, but they're happy for their childish friend. "If the Doctor is happy," Amy explained to him while Rory nodded and the alien in question tinkered around the TARDIS, "Then we're happy too."

So time went on, as it always did, and the Doctor and Castiel were happy. No doubt there were problems, of course. The Apocalypse still had to be dealt with, and there was the whole mess with River that the Doctor really had to get sorted out, but every relationship has problems, doesn't it?

They weren't perfect, but they were beautiful.

And if the TARDIS had any hand in the two finding love? Well, the old girl would never tell.


	2. Chapter 2: The Doctor

**I'm back! I had a few requests about this relating to my Doctiel fic **_**'**__**Four Times Castiel Visits The Doctor, And One Time Castiel Visits Him'**_**, and it was a cool idea, so I thought: Hey, why not? So, without further ado, I bring you **_**'**__**Four Times Castiel Visits The Doctor, And One Time Castiel Visits Him: Revisit'**_**, being the same story but from the Doctor's point of view. Please drop me a review, and thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine, Supernatural is not mine (though not for lack of wishing), any planet names are completely made up by me, and any resemblance they have to something else is entirely coincidental.**

The first time the Doctor visits Castiel, it's more than a little bit odd, and the Doctor is intrigued.

The Doctor was busy. He was powering the TARDIS swiftly – and clumsily – through the Vortex, trying desperately to reach Kallapillia in time (when he'd left, the president was arguing fretfully with his parrot, a shoe was being thrown around, and absolutely _none_ of it was his fault. Really.)

But then a distraction came along, as it always does, and the Doctor had to follow it, as he always does, and come on, he had a _time machine_, he could give himself this. Besides, it wasn't often his scanners picked up a celestial disturbance, who knows what it could be?

Mere seconds later, he arrived at his new destination. Forgetting to check the scanners for his location – he could just see River rolling her eyes – the Doctor stepped out of his TARDIS and looked around the grungy hotel room.

Three men were the only occupants, all reading thick, dusty tomes and looking bored out of their minds.

Well, two looked bored. The lone standing man seemed to have no expression at all. For some reason, something about him was intriguing. Though the tan trench coat and business suit implied 'simple human tax accountant', he exuded a quiet power, just not quite on the side of plain to let him fit in with his surroundings. It was… Interesting, to say the least.

Blinking himself out of his thoughts, the Doctor grinned at the two sitting humans staring at him in shock.

"Hello! Who might you be?" He asked, with a quick tweak to his bowtie.

'_Bowties are cool.'_

In a flash, the two men – _'__brothers?'_ – were standing, and pointing polished guns – _'__oh dear' _– in his direction.

Grimacing, he put his hands up in surrender.

"Oh, not guns, I really hate guns."

"Who are you?" The shorter one demanded.

Ignoring the – loaded – weapons, the Doctor beamed again and skipped forward, outstretching a hand.

"I'm the Doctor! Hello!"

'_Ooh, new people, I love new people! Exciting!'_

The taller one spoke up, considerably calmer than the shorter with a raised eyebrow.

"Doctor… Who?"

"Just the Doctor! Do you mind lowering those guns? They," The Doctor coughed slightly and leaned forward, "They make me uncomfortable."

A gravelly voice spoke out in the room, immediately capturing the Doctor's attention and reminding him why he was here.

"You are not human."

'_Perceptive! Ooh, interesting!'_

"Nope!" The Doctor replied, bouncing over to him. "Time Lord actually, the last… But what are you?" Whipping out the sonic, the Doctor set the controls quickly and _buzzed_.

"What is that device?" The mysterious being questioned, sounding adorably confused.

"Sonic Screwdriver." The Time Lord smiled. "It scans things." Flicking up his trusty tool – _'__Ooh, trusty tool, must use that more often'_ – he checked the results with interest. What he saw made him positively _beam._

"Oh… You! You are amazing! An Angel! Really! Never thought I'd see the day! MUCH better than the Weeping Angels, I didn't want to blink for weeks!" Another scan brought back the same results, making the Doctor grin.

"What's your name?"

"Castiel." The creature – Angel – replied with a frown.

'_I'm not being rude, am I? Where's Amy when I need her? Ooh, handshake! Humans do handshakes don't they? Do Angels do handshakes?'_ Deciding to just go with it, the Doctor stepped back and offered one hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Castiel."

The Angel seemed hesitant in taking the offer – _'__Handshake not a good idea?'_ – but eventually did. "Likewise."

'_His eyes are really blue.'_ The Doctor marvelled. _'__Angel thing perhaps? Interesting.'_

"Will someone please tell me what the HELL is going on here?" It was the shorter one speaking that time. With a whirl and a bound, the Doctor was back at their side.

"Right, sorry! I'm the Doctor, alien, Time Lord, two hearts, time traveller, brilliant at cards," _'__sometimes'_, he pointed at the TARDIS, "and that, is my TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space, a BEAUTY, if I may say so myself." He stroked the wood happily. "I saw a disturbance on the scanners, decided to pop in and check it out. I assume that was your celestial friend over there. Now, I didn't get either of your names, and could I also perhaps have the date, location, and the nearest store that will sell me a fez?" _'__Fezzes are cool.'_

After a while of expectant waiting, the taller man muttered, "What the Hell?"

Castiel stepped in swiftly to answer his questions, making the Doctor smile at him as he spoke.

"This is Sam and Dean Winchester; they are hunters of evil supernatural beings." _'__Brothers, I knew it.'_ "It is the 6th of April, 2010, and we are in Massachusetts, America. I do not know where you may acquire a… Fez."

'_Damn.'_

"I can buy one somewhere else." _'__Oh dear, didn't I have something to do? Oh! Kallapillia!'_

"Well, wonderful meeting you, I really should be off. Got a dreadful problem concerning a parrot, a shoe, and the President. See you again Castiel, Sam, Dean." He nodded at them with a smile before jumping back in the TARDIS, setting the controls in a whiz of movement before he was on his way.

'_I think I'll definitely be seeing you again, Castiel. You are a mystery.'_

Buzzing lightly at having met an _Angel_, the Doctor ran off to save the world – again, with a glint in his eye and a smile on his lips.

The second time the Doctor visits, it's because he knew he would eventually, and come on, he really _couldn't_ resist a mystery.

The Doctor had just finished dropping off his Ponds when he decided it was time. Sure, there was a case of giant hamsters that could potentially start eating flesh at any time, but they could wait a little longer, surely?

Castiel was reading at an old wooden desk when the Doctor found him. His presence wasn't hard to pick up, but it still took him a while.

'_Hmm. I should find a way past that.'_

"Castiel!" He smiled in greeting.

The Angel appeared not to have heard him, absorbed as he was in his book, as he startled at the Doctor's chirp.

"Doctor." Castiel replied, not unpleasantly.

Silence.

The Doctor didn't like silence.

Glancing at the books, the Time Lord hopped over to him with another smile playing on his lips.

"So, I see you've been looking me up."

'_How amusing. He could have just asked.'_

Castiel seemed to know that, as he quickly began, "I would have asked, but-"

The Doctor cut him off. "It's fine. Though next time, just call. I'll set the TARDIS to hear you." _'__I can do that, can't I? Yes, I can do that. Speaking of my TARDIS__…__'_

Talking about his old girl was something the Doctor _loved_ to do, and that quickly lead onto things the books didn't mention about Time Lords, which, pleasantly, was another thing the Doctor liked to speak of, so winnings all around.

But eventually, the Time War came up.

The Doctor skipped over a few of the more grisly details, trying to stick to the facts.

His mind was wandering, back and back and back, to the horrors, the madness of the Time Lords, the terrible Nightmare Child…

And then there was a hand on his shoulder, and The Doctor looked up into caring blue eyes, and for some reason, somehow, that helped.

Eventually, he had to go however. Explaining quickly of the hamster situation – possibly at critical danger by now, oops – the Doctor stood to say goodbye.

They were awkward for a few seconds, but the Doctor never liked awkwardness.

So with a great grin, the Time Lord leaned forward and pulled Castiel into a hug.

'_Wow, he's warm __–__ Angel thing?'_

"It was a pleasure talking to you again, Castiel. And don't forget to call if you ever need anything." While most people called him 'Cas', the Angel had said he was fine with Castiel is well, something the Doctor was pleased with.

'_I like saying it. Castiel. Castiel. Cassssstiiiiieeeeelll. Cas, tiel. Castiel.'_

"Likewise Doctor." _'__Oops, bad Doctor, pay attention!'_ "I shall remember that."

The feeling of Castiel's arms around him was one the Doctor loved, but he really _should_ sort out those hamsters, so with another exchanged smile and a leap into the TARDIS, the Time Lord left the Angel standing alone, while his old girl hummed and whirled him away.

The third time the Doctor 'pops in', it's because he hears Castiel's call, and the rest of it's a bit of a white blur, actually.

The Doctor was on his way to pick up the Ponds – there was a lovely new clothing garden on Phinkya 111 he thought they'd like – when he heard it.

_Doctor._

Then stronger, again:

_Doctor._

'_Castiel.'_

In a flash, he was off, powering the TARDIS as fast as he could through the Vortex, only one thought on his mind:

'_Castiel. Castiel is calling for me. Castiel could be in danger. Castiel, Castiel, Castiel.'_

It didn't take him long, and soon he felt the TARDIS settle down.

Flicking over the scanners with a concerned tilt to his brow, the Doctor studied what was happening outside.

What he saw made his face shut down in anger, and white hot rage cloud through his brain.

'_Castiel.'_

Immediately, he was at the doors, pushing them open and stepping through to glare at the demon who _dared_ to hold Castiel hostage.

She – her 'meat suit' anyway – was young and pretty, with large dark eyes and dark hair, and skin just shy of 'too tanned'.

All this the Doctor noticed, but didn't notice either, because none of that mattered right now, not when a demon held _his friend_ in a circle of Holy Fire, and for her sake she'd better not have touched him.

The demon seemed to have recovered enough of her wits to look frightened and speak as she backed away.

"Who-who are you?"

'_Unimportant.'_

"Did you lay a hand on him?" At any other time, the Doctor may have been shocked at the darkness running through his voice, the danger. But that didn't matter now. _Castiel_ was the only thing that mattered now.

"Wha-what-"

"Did you touch him?"

He had to know!

"I-I was under orders. He was- He was not to be harmed." She flinched away, and he realised somewhere in his mind he had stepped forward, closer, just enough to seem threatening.

"Then you are lucky."

'_Lucky I don't kill you now.'_

"Who are you?" The demon whimpered.

The Doctor felt his lips tug up into a smirk.

"I'm the Doctor. Basically… Run."

That was all it took it seemed, as immediately the cowering demon straightened and black smoke poured from her vessels mouth, leaving the poor girl to collapse on the floor.

A tiny part of the Doctor's mind assessed her situation briefly.

'_Dead.'_

His uncaringness at that thought shook him slightly out of the furious fog shadowing his mind and he took a deep breath.

'_Castiel.'_

The Time Lord turned slowly to the Angel in question, still standing – slightly shocked – in the Holy Fire.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked. There was nothing else more important that needed to be said. If he wasn't…

"Yes." Castiel nodded, and swallowed almost imperceptibly. "However, the demon will tell others of this. Word will spread quickly through the ranks."

'_Good.'_

"Let it." The Doctor dismissed aloud. "Let all the demons of Hell know that you. Are. Protected." He looked down, shocked to see his feet had moved him forward on the last three words.

'_Castiel. Holy Fire.'_

Whipping out his sonic, the Doctor aimed it up at the sprinkler, sending water raining down upon them. The fire was extinguished quickly.

'_If they had hurt him__…__ I have to protect him.'_

"Demons run." The Doctor looked up into unreadable blue eyes, confused.

"Demons run when a good man goes to war. That was the poem." Castiel elaborated.

The Time Lord looked down.

'_What have I done? But they had Castiel__…__No. It was justified.'_

A hand on his shoulder pulled the Doctor out of his thoughts and his green eyes caught the Angel's own.

And then the Doctor was pulling him into a hug, and it was extraordinary, because nobody's hugs could compare to Castiel's, not really, and the Doctor wanted to stay like this forever.

Castiel flew them and the TARDIS to a room of his then – a new experience the Doctor knew he would have thoroughly enjoyed under any other circumstances, and they sat and talked until the Doctor felt like he could breathe again, because Castiel was _safe_, with _him_, and that meant everything was okay.

They hugged again before the Time Lord had to leave, a soft hug, a warm hug, and the Doctor must make sure to get more of these, they were addictive, _Castiel_ was addictive, and he _really_ didn't want to leave.

But he had to, so he did. With a wave goodbye, the Doctor was off in his TARDIS. The Ponds were waiting for him, and at least for now, Castiel was safe.

The fourth time the Doctor visits, he's ready to brag of what his sexy – ahem, the TARDIS – can do, and he never thought he'd see the day. (Also known as the Doctor decides there is something a little more sexy than his TARDIS, and the old girl becomes matchmaker.)

The Doctor was thinking of Castiel. Again. The Angel hadn't, as of yet, seen inside his TARDIS. Now, that simply wouldn't do. His old girl was a thing of beauty, a thing of wonder, and it wasn't fair to keep Castiel from seeing such – alright, alright, he wanted to brag. Happy?

However, there was something else about his Angel that simply refused to leave his mind. And there he went again!

Possessiveness wasn't usually a trait of his, but the Doctor couldn't to stop calling Castiel 'his'.

It was a worrying thought, truly.

So the Doctor did what he was best at when he came to these things.

He ran away.

Well, not really ran away, because – completely without his permission – his traitorous hands set the destination for Castiel's current position, locking onto him a while after the last time he'd left (for his Angel, anyway. _The_ Angel. Oh dear.)

The Doctor starts their latest adventure with a grin and 6 simple words.

"Want to see something truly amazing?"

Castiel smiles, and stands, and his expression when he comes into the console room for the first time is one the Doctor would give almost anything to see again.

Castiel's gravelly voice pulls him from his thoughts, and it's filled with wonder and awe and it makes the Doctor practically overflow with pride that he and his old girl put it there.

"Just how much bigger is the inside than the outside?"

The Doctor smirked. "You don't want to know. How big are your wings?"

Castiel copied the smirk perfectly, and the Doctor almost missed his next words because suddenly his knees were very, very weak. "You don't want to know."

'_Oh, Rassilon. That is quite possibly the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Sorry sexy.'_

He patted the console in comfort, but the TARDIS just hummed, amused.

'_Amused? Why are you amused?'_

"She is… Sentient." Castiel wondered, blue eyes wide as he continued with his slow sweep of the room.

The Doctor smiled. "Yeah. We've been through a lot together, this old girl and I." He touched the console again tenderly, making the TARDIS whir happily in response.

"Now!" The Time Lord spun to face his dark haired Angel again, and waggled his eyebrows. "What do you say we take her for a run? We'll be back in a flash, and I'll put her on random – she can pick anywhere in the Universe, anytime."

Castiel smiled at him, wider than the Doctor had ever seen him smile before.

'_Wow__…__'_

"That sounds great." The Angel was saying, and the alien grinned in return.

"Brilliant!" He ran around the console, setting the destination for random, clicking the de-fribrilator, pushing the autonomater, getting his old girl ready for flight.

"You might want to hold on." He advised Castiel with a smile.

Snapping the hand brake, the Doctor laughed in delight.

"GERONIMO!"

Immediately the TARDIS was off, jolting its way through the Vortex, throwing its two laughing occupants around the room, until finally, not long after, the ship gave one last _heave_ – _'__Was that on purpose, sexy?'_ – sending Castiel colliding into the Doctor as she landed, and went silent.

Panting and grinning, their position went unnoticed for a time, but all it took was one slight shift and it all became startlingly clear.

The Doctor was lying with his back against the cold metal floor of the TARDIS, and Castiel was directly above him – hands on either side of the alien's head, knees on either side of his legs, and lips – _'__Oh, pink lips'_ – very, very close to the Doctor's own.

'_Just a little closer__…__'_

The Doctor could feel hot breath on his lips, and his eyes… His eyes were _so blue_!

And then there was a crash, and a jolt, and the TARDIS grumbled – _'__grumbled?'_ – as the two were thrown away from each other.

Breathing in quickly, the Doctor leapt up, turning to see Castiel doing the same.

'_Thoughts later. Right now__…__ Wow-ing time.'_

"Right! Ready to see what's out there?" The Doctor grinned in excitement. Castiel nodded with a smile, and the Time Lord ran down the ramp, placing one hand on the handle.

"Coming?" He asked.

Castiel followed him down, flashed him another smile, and then the Doctor opened the door.

Twin gasps rang out at the view, and rightly so.

'_Sexy, have I ever told you you're amazing?'_

The TARDIS was floating in deep space – if he thought on it more, the Doctor could probably recognise where, but this wasn't the time – and directly in front of them, surrounding a massive rock was a flame so white, so _bright_ it seemed to put every other light to shame. A comet, just starting to burn.

"Beautiful…" The alien heard Castiel breathe out, and turned to him. The sight took his breath away.

Castiel's extraordinary blue eyes captured the light of the comet, reflecting and absorbing all at the same time. His face was bathed in it as well, making his pale skin seem to glow. He had never looked more like an Angel in that moment.

'_Yeah...'_ He agreed to Castiel's thoughts earlier, but this time he wasn't looking at the comet.

Carefully, the Doctor settled himself down until he was sitting on the TARDIS' edge, tugging on the Angel's trench coat until he sat down too.

For a while they sat in beautiful, perfect silence, before Castiel looked up at the Doctor and smiled with a content sigh. "Thank you, Doctor."

The alien returned his smile, feeling calmer than he had in a while. "It's my pleasure." He replied.

Suddenly, the TARDIS tilted – _'__What are you doing today, old girl?'_ – making Castiel lean automatically into the Doctor.

Shoulder to shoulder they sat in content silence, smiling softly and watching the comet pass by.

The next time Castiel is the one who 'drops in', feelings are exposed, the TARDIS is happy, and the Doctor experiences bliss (the good kind.)

The Doctor was fixing – well, "fixing" – underneath the TARDIS console when Castiel fluttered in. Not that he noticed. He was too busy thinking.

Of whom, you may ask?

Why, who else but his Castiel?

The Angel had wriggled his way into the Doctor's hearts, and though at first he was worried, now he wanted to take it further. But of course, he had doubts.

'_He's an Angel. That changes the rules. Do Angels feel that sort of thing? Even if they do, how should I know if Castiel does? Oh, I'm acting like some silly 90 year old!'_

Suddenly, the Doctor spotted the pair of shiny black shoes by his feet, and pulled himself out from under the console, standing to grin at his Angelic friend waiting for him.

Friends, was what they were. Both had some messed up pasts, both had made some pretty bad choices, but when it came down to it, they were different and the same, wrapped into a bundle of tan trench coat flashy bow tie.

"Hey, Castiel!" The Doctor greeted with a smile.

"I've been thinking, Doctor." Castiel's tone was grave, and the alien's smile fell immediately.

"What is it?" He asked, concerned.

'_How can I help? I'll always help you. I don't even think I could say no to you.'_

"There is something I have been meaning to do for a long time now, I think," Castiel continued, "I simply did not realise it until a mere day ago."

The Doctor frowned and furrowed his brow more in concern. "Castiel, what's wro-"

And then there were soft pink lips on his own, and blue eyes were closed, so the Doctor closed his own, and those lips were moving, and everything was just _Castiel_, and damn it if an Angel should be allowed to be such a good kisser.

Finally overcoming his surprise, the Doctor slowly lowered his own eyelids and leant into the kiss, lifting his hands to twine long fingers into Castiel's dark hair, pulling him closer, and all he could think was:

'_Castiel, Castiel, Castiel.'_

When they eventually pulled apart, they were breathless and both smiling widely.

"So…" The Doctor began. "This is…?" And Castiel nodded, and words failed both of them so they just kissed again.

The world shrunk to just them, just now, and in the background the TARDIS hummed and made a little sigh that sounded just a tiny bit like 'finally'. Because in her personal opinion, her pilot deserved this Angel, and this had been far too long in the coming really, and for a long time the Time Lord and his Angel stood in a sweet embrace.

EXTRA

When the Ponds find out, the Doctor is worried, and someone wants a wedding.

There was a large cockroach/squid/elephant thing coming at them, they were running for their lives, and the Doctor deemed this the perfect time to tell the Ponds of his new relationship status.

"Amy, Rory, could I have your attention please?" He yelled at them, dodging a bit of slime the monstrous creature threw in his direction. "I have something important to tell you!"

"Does it have to be now?" Amy called in reply, her accent as thick as ever.

The Doctor thought briefly on her question. Castiel had already told the Winchesters – or rather, the demon Crowley they were working with had revealed it, but still. It was only fair the alien did the same.

"Yes!" He finally replied.

"I really think it can wait Doctor!" Rory spoke up, ducking his own slime-ball.

"I am in a relationship!"

Amy stopped and stared at him. Rory, slowed to look. The monster behind them faltered in confusion. That was its downfall – literally. One long, trunk-like purple tentacle slipped, catching one huge foot and sending it tumbling to the ground, sliding until it stopped at the Doctor's feet.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're in a relationship?" Amy jumped over one tentacle as she made her way to him. "With who?"

"Not going to try and get away from it while it's down then?" Rory asked, glancing at the creature in worry.

"Hush Rory." Amy's eyes were fixed on the Doctor, and he grinned.

"With an Angel of the Lord!"

"Wait, what?" Rory turned to him. "You're in a relationship… With an _Angel_?"

"Oh!" Amy's brow cleared in realisation. "That celestial disturbance or whatever that you told us about! So what's his name?" She leaned forward eagerly.

"Castiel." The Doctor replied with a grin.

"Is he cute? Can we meet him?"

The Time Lord blushed slightly and fidgeted.

"Well, yeah, he is, I guess. I want you to meet him!"

Amy's smile was widening and a glint appeared in her eyes.

"So… How far have you gotten?"

"Amy!"

"Hush Rory."

"How… Far? What do you mean how far? How far where?" The Doctor's brow furrowed in confusion and Rory groaned.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Have you kissed?"

The Doctor blushed again. "Yes."

"Have you used your hands, you know, 'down there'?" The alien flushed immediately as he understood what she was getting at.

"Amy!" He and Rory exclaimed at the same time.

"Ooh! Is there going to be a wedding? Can I come? Can I design it?"

Spluttering, the Doctor stalked off, leaving Rory to deal with the whirlwind of plans that was his wife.

The Doctor muttered to himself under his breath and changed direction for the TARDIS. They still had to catch the crazy woman behind this.

He sighed.

"Ponds."

Everything _does_ work out eventually. The Ponds are more than happy for the Doctor, though they – meaning Amy – insist on meeting Castiel. The alien even says he can meet Craig, one day.

The Doctor gets to properly meet the Winchesters and Crowley (who promptly tries to get him to drink scotch and perhaps drunk).

So time went on, as it always did, and the Doctor and Castiel were happy. No doubt there were problems, of course. The Apocalypse still had to be dealt with, and there was the whole mess with River that the Doctor really had to get sorted out, but every relationship has problems, doesn't it?

They weren't perfect, but they were beautiful.

And if the TARDIS had any hand in the two finding love? Well, the old girl would never tell.

THE END


End file.
